Secret Valentine
by mia2009
Summary: This follows my last one-shot Chuck vs. The New Girl. This is not the sequel to that story, just a little Valentine's Day drabble in between.


**A/N: This is a little snippet that follows my last one shot "Chuck vs. The New Girl" This is NOT the sequel to that story. That is still a work in progress, this is just a little something I thought of and wanted to write down. If you haven't read "Chuck vs. The New Girl" you will probably want to check that out first otherwise this might confuse you. Also if you haven't already and have any intentions of ever reading "New Girl" and do not want any spoilers, do not read any further. **

**Just in case it's not clear this is the Valentine's Day that follows where we left off in "New Girl," so it's roughly about a month and a half almost 2 months later. That said, hope you enjoy.**

**Secret Valentine**

"You look nice little brother." Ellie Looked up from her book up as Chuck made his way to the refrigerator.

He swung opened the door and reached inside to retrieve a grape soda. Popping the tab on the can and took a big swig.

"Thanks." He finally said after quenching his thirst.

"I didn't think you were going to go tonight?" she said, twisting herself around to face him, confused by his sudden change of plans.

"I wasn't." He replied without feeling.

Her little brother had been heartbroken for over a month and half now, ever since Jenny had left. So, to see that he had changed his mind about attending the Valentine's Day dance at school she was beyond surprised.

"Who's the lucky girl anyway?" She asked, skeptical.

"Lauren Crandall." He replied.

"Oh? So what made you decide to ask her out? I've never heard you talk about her before."

"I didn't Ellie. Look, I'm just doing Morgan a favor. He asked out Carly Marsden but she would only go out with him if he could get a date for her friend. I have no interest in going out with this girl. Or any girl for that matter."

It all became much clearer to Ellie now. She didn't foresee Chuck getting over Jenny anytime soon. It wasn't his style.

"Oh, well it's good that you're getting out, and hey you never know, maybe you two will hit it off." She always tried to be optimistic and who knew, maybe they would hit it off.

"Doubtful." Chuck took another sip from his can of soda and headed towards his room. "I have to finish getting ready. They're going to be here soon."

"Oh, Chuck wait!" Ellie jumped up from the couch and made her way around to him.

Chuck stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. She grabbed an envelope off the kitchen bar and walked towards him.

"I almost forgot. This came for you today."

Chuck grabbed the envelope from her and looked at it. It was a plain white envelope addressed to him.

"There's no return address on it." She stated as he examined it.

"Thanks." Chuck proceeded towards his room. Once inside he plopped down on his bed and looked at the envelope again. There was something familiar about the writing but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Chuck set his can of soda down on his night stand and leaned back against his headboard as he tore open the envelope. He pulled out the letter and unfolded it. He instantly recognized the handwriting and his breath caught in his throat.

_**Chuck,**_

_**I can't believe I am actually sending this to you. I don't even know where to start. You were probably thinking that you would never hear from me again and truth be told there is a good chance after you receive this letter that you won't. **_

_**I debated whether or not I should even send it. It was a fight between my head and my heart and eventually my heart won out in the end. Maybe it's this stupid holiday. It has me feeling nostalgic and maybe a little lonely too. I've never been a fan of this dreadful day, Valentine's Day that is. I've never had anyone in my life to really share it with, but this year I'm sharing it with you. Even though I'm not there with you right now, you're here with me. You always will be, no matter what. **_

_**You're my very own little secret. I guess that makes you my secret Valentine.**_

Chuck smiled at the idea of her referring to him as her Valentine. She had really opened herself up to him their last month together.

_**I think about you all the time. Especially at night, when I can't sleep. I pretend you're here with me. Holding me in your arms and somehow I manage to drift off.**_

Chuck could feel the tears welling in his eyes and he didn't even try to fight them. How could he? He quickly wiped at his left eye and shifted his focus back to the piece of paper in his hand.

_**Our time together, although it was short, was the most special, the most magical few months of my life and I will never forget it. I will never forget you.**_

_**I love you Chuck. It pains me to even say those words to you, knowing that I will probably never see you again. You were… no you ARE my first true love, my first… everything. I wish you nothing but happiness in your life. I will love you forever. You, Chuck Bartowski, will always have my heart.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jenny**_

Chuck choked back the tears that were now falling like rain drops down his face. He held the piece of paper against his chest. As painful as it was that she truly believed they may never see each other again, he couldn't help but smile; he knew better. She truly loved him and he loved her.

Chuck went to place the letter back in the envelope for safe keeping when something else fell out onto his bed. He reached to retrieve it. He was surprised when he realized what it was. The heart pendant necklace he had given her for Christmas. The one that had once belonged to her mother. Her words radiated through his mind. _**'You'll always have my heart.'**_ Chuck smiled. This was her way of giving him her heart.

"Chuck! Your friends are her!" Ellie called out to him from the other room jostling him from his thoughts.

"Be right out!" He hollered back.

Chuck brought the heart pendant to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "You'll always have my heart too Jenny."

Chuck opened the drawer of his night stand and removed the small white box. He lifted the lid to reveal the matching pair of earrings that Sarah had sold in order to buy him his Christmas gift. Chuck had secretly bought them back shortly after she had left town with the intention of returning them to her one day to complete her set. He placed the necklace inside the box next to them and smiled because he knew she would one day own them again. No matter how many doubts she had about them seeing each other again, he knew in his heart that they would.

He brought the note to his lips and placed a kiss on it as well as he inhaled its scent. It even smelled like her. He smiled before placing it back inside its envelope and tucking it in his drawer next to the box. "I love you Jenny. I'll never love anyone like I love you."

Chuck wiped away the fresh tears and stood up from his bed. He looked in the mirror and wiped at his eyes, trying his best to hide any signs that he had been crying. He ran a couple of fingers through his hair, adjusted his collar and took a deep breath. His qualms about this date tonight had pretty much gone out the window. It didn't matter that Chuck was going on a date with some girl he barely knew, because he knew Jenny was the only girl who would ever truly have his heart, no matter where they were or how far apart they found themselves. They had a connection with one another that no one could break.

Chuck took one last look in the mirror and smiled before exiting his room. He advanced to the living room where he found Morgan and the girls waiting patiently for him.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'm ready now." He said grabbing his jacket from its coat hook.

"Uh uh, not so fast. I want to get a picture." Ellie said grabbing her brother by the arms and stopping him from walking towards the door. The four of them moaned and groaned over having to stop and pose for a picture. Once Ellie was satisfied, the four of them headed out of the apartment.

"Have fun!" Ellie called out as the four of them disappeared out the door and through the courtyard.

_**Alright, I hope this didn't come off as sad, that wasn't my intention. My intent was to show that although she had to leave, Jenny is still thinking about him and well she loves him. And more importantly she wanted him to know that. So it was optimistic? You see the silver lining right?**_

_**More importantly, this little snippet will help shape things a little bit for the sequel, which no, I do not know when it will come out, but I am pretty sure I am going to be picking it up where the pilot started. Similar circumstances, but ask yourself this…How did Chuck and Jenny's relationship early on affect them as individuals over the years to follow? Is Chuck still a nerd herder with no self-confidence, still pining over his college sweetheart? Was there a college sweetheart? Is Jenny or Sarah I should say, the hardened spy, the emotionless robot we were introduced to when the show began? For answers to these questions and more stay tuned for the next installment…**_

_**Thanks for reading and I look forward to any reviews you want to send my way. They are always appreciated.**_

_**Also If you want to follow me on twitter you can find me at ChuckLover4Erver**_


End file.
